1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thigh rig, and more particular to a quick-attach arrangement for a thigh rig, which provides a quick-attachable holster on the user""s body with ambidextrous ability.
2. Description of Related Arts
The duty of a police officer is to keep the public order. During the protest movement, such as protest march, demonstration, or even riot, the police officers must be on the alert and usually armed to prevent an unexpected incident since any one of the demonstrators can be a potential offender. Sometimes, the officer may put down the riot by force. In order to minimize an unwanted injury and against attack, the police officer will not only carry the pistol but also carry other kinds of weapons such as taser or stagger gun at the same time.
In other words, the officer must carry many rigs in one single action, which may reduce the mobility of the officer. Thus, in order to load the weapons quickly, a holster is usually used to carry the weapon such that the officer can quickly load up the holster with the weapon within seconds during such crucial situation. As the officer""s belt is already cluttered, the holster needs to be versatile in its mounting systems and comfortable. However, the conventional holster is specifically designed for either a right-hand user or a left-hand user that allows the user to effectively withdraw the weapon in a quick responding manner. Therefore, the officer must carefully to pick the corrected holster that fits his or her preference.
The major drawback of the conventional holster is that the holster is tailor-made to fit the corresponding weapon. Since there are different kinds and sizes of weapon, the conventional holster having a predetermined shape and size may not fit for other size of the weapon. It is a hassle for the user to find the corresponding holster which can not only be quickly loaded on the user""s body but also securely hold the weapon. If an unmatched holster is used, the holster cannot protect the weapon from close quarters grappling.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a quick-attach arrangement for thigh rig, which provides a quick-attachable holster on the user""s body without reducing the mobility of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-attach arrangement for thigh rig, which provides an ambidextrous ability to fit both the right-hand user and the left-hand user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-attach arrangement for thigh rig, which comprises a pair of reinforcing elements for selectively adjusting a width of the top opening of the storage compartment such that any size of the pistol-like weapon can be fittedly held in the storage compartment in a secure manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-attach arrangement for thigh rig, which can protect the weapon from public sight, damaging abrasions, and close quarters grappling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-attach arrangement for thigh rig, which provides full flapped protection and retention for law enforcement use.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a thigh rig, which comprises:
a carrier comprising a pad body, having a front side and a rear side, for detachably attaching on a user""s body and a pouch panel overlappedly provided on the front side of the pad body to define a storage compartment, for receiving a pistol-like weapon therein, between the pad body and the pouch panel, wherein the storage compartment has a top opening defined at a top edge of the pouch panel and the front side of the pad body; and
a quick-attach arrangement comprising a pair of reinforcing elements spacedly provided at the top opening of the storage compartment for selectively adjusting a width of the top opening, so as to securely hold the weapon in the storage compartment in position.